


Ember, Hot To the Touch

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Simon, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Devotion, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Slow Dancing, Top Markus, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, but not really? Simon can have any sexual organ he wants basically, schmoopy love tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Simon and Markus steal a little private time in the ship Jericho's hold.





	Ember, Hot To the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SiMark too much for my own goddamn good.  
> They're so soft with each other in this, so just be warned that it's going to be a very ooey-gooey fic.

Swiftly, softly, two figures sway to the piano tune that reverberates through their interfacing. The scent of firewood and ash fills their senses, sound of feet shuffling across sturdy, metal flooring of the ship Jericho echoing to the walls of the hold, as this is where they can find the most privacy with a decent sized floor to dance upon; everyone else is on the quarter deck or elsewhere, enjoying tonight’s festivities, as there is an abundance of thirium and biocomponents brought back from an evening scouting.The fire they have lit crackles in its container, casting warm shadows along the hold, evermoving like the shadows’ owners. If the ship were still in operation, traveling across the seas, it would have made a wonderfully romantic movie scene.

But this is no movie.

This is reality.

It is a reality for both Markus and Simon alike.

Markus holds up his arm, spinning Simon out before pulling him back in and pressing the PL600’s back flush against his chest and waist. They move in sync, hips gently moving side to side to the moderate tempo of the song in their heads. Markus lets his lips brush over Simon’s bare neck, tracing the port there. He closes his eyes, feels the vibration of an excited shiver run through the android’s figure. Their feet move, and Simon turns, leaning to the side, then faces Markus once again.

The music changes pace, something much more slow and sensual than the hopeful message that the beat conveyed just three seconds ago. When Markus looks into Simon’s ocean eyes, he cannot discern whether it is the fire burning behind them or a fiery lust that reflects there. Their hands retract synthetic skin to reveal alabaster white exoskeleton. Simon’s fingertips press against Markus’; joined, the pads of their fingers almost seem to glow a faint, cool blue in the dim lighting. The connection they had before grows stronger with every passing moment. Words do not have to be said in chronological order, as data is passed in streams through their connection.

Heat blooms in both Markus’ and Simon’s cheeks.

“Oh, Markus…”

Simon breaks contact with one of Markus’ hands to thumb at the flush of color that has settled onto Jericho’s leader’s cheekbones. The blue shade is almost a beautiful indigo borderlining violet, mixed with the deep tone of Markus’ skin. Markus looks up, eyes half-lidded, at Simon, a smirk playing on his lips. It is a gorgeous sight.

“Simon,”

When Markus moves forward, Simon moves back, simulated breaths corresponding to one another. Each movement brings them closer, nearer to each other. Their foreheads come together, noses touching, eyelashes sweeping over high cheeks when eyes bat at each other in a silent language only the two androids know.

They sway to the each rift of the piano, coming ever closer to the sheet of fabric spread out on the floor. Markus is the one to kneel first, Simon following suit as his leader lays him onto the makeshift rug.

Simon gasps when they release hands so Markus can crawl over him, lips landing onto his like an aircraft touches down on tarmac. His voice box elicits a soft moan, arms coming up to wrap around Markus’ strong, lean build. His eyes slide shut.

They kiss, chastely at first, then bolder. Markus licks at Simon’s bottom lip, as if to ask for permission, chuckling when Simon opens up eagerly, pink muscle racing to entwine with his. Tongues chase each other to and fro, from one hot cavern to the other, playing with each other, licking with teasing strokes and attempting a dance similar to the one that both Markus and Simon performed minutes before. Translucent, faintly-blue thirium keeps their mouths wet, some of it dribbling at the sides of their mouths in little rivulets.

Simon breaks the kiss with a sigh and a heartfelt smile. His hands are roaming Markus’ chest, tugging at the collar. He wants it off; he wants every article of clothing off tonight.

Markus cannot say no to him.

Markus pushes him away for only a second to pull away his shirt, up and over his head before it lies on the cloth tarp. He reaches down, unbuttoning the waistband of his pants. When Markus reaches for the fly of his zipper, a soft, fair hand stops him from going further.

He looks up at Simon, who graces a lovely little smile on his face.

“Let me,” he whispers, only adding to the lusty, unceasing flame that resonates within Markus’ thirium pump.

Nodding, Markus relaxes, crawling back so he and Simon can switch positions, kneeling in front of Markus as if he is going to pray.

Simon leans down, taking the zipper pull between both teeth, blinking up at Markus, who catches his gaze in both blue-green eyes. He lets out a grunt, tugging the zipper down slowly. It is torture for the both of them, but each second that passes makes Simon grow wetter, awaiting the glorious reveal of Markus’ sexual components.

Markus chuckles when Simon finds him wearing nothing underneath his pants. Undergarments, as crucial as they are for humans, is not a necessity for androids; therefore, Markus does not bother putting any on since he has left the Manfred estate. He bites out a groan when Simon tugs his waistband down, and kisses at his hip bones. He loves it when Simon does this, worshiping his body like Markus is Simon’s one and only god.

After all that has happened, Markus might actually be the prophesied ra9, resurrected from the grave, fighting to save His people. Markus himself hardly believes that, but Simon thinks otherwise. There was a reason why Markus came crashing down from the heavens, landing in front of Simon like a fallen angel. The moment Simon laid his eyes on him, he knew Markus was someone special.

And special, indeed, because Simon has never felt this utterly _alive_ in his entire life since deviancy. He is so _in love_ , head over heels for the new leader of Jericho, that he would throw his life on the line for him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Simon shucks Markus of his bottoms completely, a little gasp of surprise bubbling out of him as Markus’ cock springs free of its confines. Markus’ equipment is by no means shortcoming, putting any human Simon has ever been ordered to pleasure to shame. His mouth begins to water seeing the android’s hard cock.

Markus loves the bedroom eyes Simon is giving him, pupils so wide they start to swallow the android’s beautiful aqua-colored iris. He looks at Markus’ bobbing erection in awe, before his mouth becomes too curious to stay gawking.

He yelps when Simon wraps his lips around the head of Markus’ cock, sucking him like a lollipop.

Simon moans at the taste of clear thirium beading at the tip of Markus’ member, the flavor coming off as borderline sweet on his taste sensors. His system whirs into action, spurring his craving for more; more thirium, more pungency of flavor, more of _Markus_. He wants everything, everything that Markus will allow him to take.

“Easy, easy,” Markus says when Simon eagerly devours more of his length, lips struggling to go around the thick girth of it. He lets out a moan himself, the wet warmth of the PL600’s mouth more exquisite than anything he has ever imagined.

Simon closes his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel and weight of Markus’ large cock in his mouth; he feeds more of it into him until his nose bumps with Markus’ sturdy pelvis. For the first time in his life, Simon is delighted CyberLife has never given PL600 models a gag reflex, as Markus fits snugly, deep in his throat. With a tentative first suck, Simon carefully moves his head back, then forth, slowly until he creates a rhythm that is good for both him and Markus.

“Fuck,” Markus breathes, even though air is unnecessary for androids.

His fingers web before finding their way into Simon’s short, blond locks, pulling on them just slightly. He shivers at Simon’s moan; it vibrates around his shaft, adding to the already intense sensation on his cock. He is at full mast now, stretching Simon’s throat with the sheer thickness of it.

Groaning, he bucks his hips up when Simon pulls back, feeling the android surrender so he can take control. Markus sits up to take Simon’s head in his hands, pushing him back down onto his cock. He licks his lips when he makes Simon pull off, only for the PL600 to draw a circle around the head of Markus’ cock. It is such an erotic sight; Markus does not know if he will last much longer if they keep up like this.

“Baby,” His voice ends up coming out hushed, need imminent in his tone. “Please, I need you.”

Simon raises his eyebrows at Markus’ request, as he has never been the one to beg for continuation, until now. He swallows, nodding before Markus brings Simon down, having him lie on his back so he can see what Markus is about to do next.

“Undress me?” he asks sweetly, meeting Markus’ lips in a light kiss.

Jericho’s leader smiles. “I thought you would never ask,”

The remainder of clothing is discarded, removed so carefully that it is ironic when they are tossed carelessly to the side of the fabric tarp. Simon moans into another kiss, tongue sneaking out to trail along Markus’ lips teasingly. A sigh bubbles out from his chest when Markus kisses him along his throat, his neck, downwards to his pecs.

Markus decides to tease both nipples, one with his mouth and the other with his fingers, swirling them deftly until they pebble like firm flower buds. They are pretty, so pink like a flower, too. Markus nibbles on one of them, flat teeth grazing Simon’s left nipple.

Simon mewls, hands clutching at the tarp beneath him, spine arching into the touch. His chest falls and rises in, Markus’ head riding it like waves rippling a sea’s surface. He giggles when Markus goes lower, kissing at his navel, dipping into that concave in skin called a belly button a bit.

“Mm, ticklish,” Simon admits, his laughter soon giving way to a soft moan as Markus travels towards his nether regions, pecking loving kisses the whole time. “Oh, ohh, Markus,”

Markus breathes, breathes in the sweetness coming from Simon who is already leaking like a faucet. The thirium that leaks from him is nothing alarming, pale blue sticking to fair, supple thighs. Markus rubs his tongue along the roof of his mouth, anticipating what is to come next. He knows that it the taste will be even better than what his mind supplies in this moment.

With hands steadying Simon’s squirming form, Markus spreads his legs, firm grasp where his thigh meets plush ass.

“So handsome,” he says, diving in without much more of a warning.

The sound that comes from Simon is less of a scream and more like a shriek, voice going tinny with surprise. Markus does not lick, but _engulfs_ Simon’s hairless mound, tongue directly seeking out his sensitive nub. Pleasure jolts through his nerve-like sensors, sparking through his wires that he feels like he will surely fry his circuits. He gawks at the feeling, not sure what to do except take, receiving Markus’ administrations.

Markus watches as Simon’s blue eyes roll back in their sockets, swiping his tongue back and forth along Simon’s raised pleasure spot, a prominent pearl amongst his soft, drenched lower lips. He dips his face downward, tongue teasing around the rim of Simon’s front entrance, relishing the ambrosia-like nectar that drips from inside.

Simon pants uncontrollably, fingers twisting the tarp in his hands’ grasp. His very core is being lit on fire, Markus the match lighting the tinder. His oral muscle is sinful, forcing Simon to writhe this way and that, the sensation so good that he sees pops of light in his peripherals when he gets control of his eyes again. His body sings with ecstasy, processing too much at once; his mind is flooded with notification popups, the sheer number of them scrambling some of his auditory and visuals. Quickly, he tries to dismiss them, whisking them away so he can give his full attention to Markus and Markus only.

His whole body trembles when Markus adds a finger into him, the intrusion taking Simon by surprise. It wiggles within him, testing his inner walls while a thumb comes up to tease at his nub. He clenches his teeth at the feel, pleasure so good that it makes his thighs shake.

Markus adds a second digit, scissoring and stretching those velvety walls of Simon’s. He draws ovals around that sensitive nub between the android’s folds, imagining how tight and warm it will be when he gets _inside_ Simon. If what his fingers are sensing is correct, entering Simon will be nothing short of a dream.

“Please,” The first beginnings of a beg falls on his ears like music, though the piano track has stopped playing ages ago within both Simon and Markus’ heads. “Markus, I need you…”

“Patience, baby,” he says, his ring finger joining the other two fingers, pumping them in and out of Simon with diligence now. “I don’t want to rip you.”

Shaking his head, Simon knows that Markus could never damage him, let alone tear one of his components. He wants Markus, he wants his cock, wants all that Markus will give him. He reaches down, palm cupping Markus’ cheek lovingly.

“Markus, in me. In me, now,” the words fly out of him before he can fully think of a coherent sentence.

Markus hums appreciatively at Simon’s eagerness, desire to join as one with Simon curling within him. He closes in one last time, thumb off to the side to spread Simon a bit, and rolls Simon’s nub around with his tantalizing tongue.

“Ah, please, please, _please_!” Simon cries, hips bucking. He does not know how much longer he will last if Markus keeps teasing him like this.

Simon whines at the loss of Markus’ fingers when they dislodge from him, trailing along his folds before leaving completely. There is a sense of emptiness that replaces them; something that spurs Simon on to cry and beg Markus until the android is kissing him in hopes to shut him up.

They share the kiss, filling it with passion, before Simon hikes up his legs, bending himself impossibly in half until his knees rest at either side of his head. His hands clutch at his thighs, holding them open to grant Markus access. Turning his head to the side, he glances at Jericho’s leader, waiting yet more impatient than he was just a moment ago.

Markus grips his shaft, too pent up to give it a perfunctory once-over. He leads it to Simon’s entrance, a shaky breath exhaled though he does not need to. They both moan when the tip of his cock catches against Simon’s front hole; neither of them will last if he keeps going at such a slow pace.

He sinks in, teeth sinking into his lower lip until the taste of thirium is on his tongue.

Simon shouts as Markus enters him, sliding in to the hilt. The wires and cables within him shift to make room for Markus, his front entrance a protective layer over his sensitive insides. It is so much, adjusting to the overwhelming girth that breaches him open. The sheer thickness of Markus’ cock is so big; Simon does not know if his component will adjust to him in time, or if he will end up tearing.

The possibility of damaging his component strikes a thrill under Simon’s skin.

“S-si,” Markus grunts, voice catching in his throat so that his lover’s name comes out rough and ragged. “God, you’re so _tight_.”

Simon’s head rolls so he is face-to-face with Markus. “Markus,” he says, voice clear as water. “My ra9,” Tears that have collected in his eyes trail freely along his cheeks. “I love you,”

Markus does not hesitate to kiss away those tears, initiating the first thrust. He pulls his hips back, stopping only when only the head of his dick is in Simon, then pushes back in, revelling at the feel of entering again.

“Don’t cry,” He is babbling before he realizes, “I love you. I love you, too.”

As if on queue, Markus starts to thrust faster, rocking Simon and himself with the force of it. He pants, burying his face into the crook of Simon’s neck when he feels both the android’s arms and legs wrap around him.

Simon releases his thighs in purchase of dragging his nails along Markus’ ribs and up to his shoulder blades. His legs entangle around Markus’ hips, ankles locked together so he cages in his lover. It feels so good, having Markus make love to him. It feels right, after all that has happened. Markus could have gotten himself killed, yet here he is, piledriving into Simon with vigor. It makes him feel alive, maybe even more alive than the day he first deviated.

“Ahh!” His voice is staticky as Markus hits a particular bundle of nerves within him. It is strange, but it is an incredible feeling. He did not know he had a bundle of wires sitting there within his anatomy before.

Simon’s cry seems to spur Markus on, causing him to go faster, thrust harder, each slap of skin on skin getting louder, ricocheting off the ship hold’s walls like a tennis ball. His teeth come out to play, biting love marks into Simon’s creamy skin, and he faintly wishes that androids could bruise. How lovely would it be to see Simon in a bouquet of buttercups and lilacs? The arrangement would blossom all around his neck, like a collar made from pure love and passion.

“Oh! More!” Simon sobs then when Markus hits his good spot within him again. His blue eyes go wide. “There! Yes!”

Canting his hips, Markus adjusts the angle at which he thrusts. He aims it just so, punching a guttural moan from Simon’s lungs.

“Like this?” he asks. “You’re so beautiful, Simon.”

Simon mewls in response, eyelids fluttering as his system begins to overload with the pleasure that courses through his cables.

He loves this. He loves how hard he is being thrust into, how close and scarily intimate Markus and him are being when it seemed only like a couple of days since Markus quite literally fell into Simon’s life. He loves the little praises Markus is muttering; the bites he gives along Simon’s collarbones. He would sacrifice the whole world, if only he could have this for the rest of time.

One of Markus’ hands snake down to Simon’s folds, feeling where his cock has parted his lover’s lower lips. It is so overbearingly wet; Simon’s slick has even made its way onto Markus’ skin, painting his groin area. He brings his hand up, fore- and middle finger finding Simon’s raised pearl of nerves, and brushes back and forth over it.

Simon gasps suddenly, his muscles contracting around Markus like a vice. He moans, the sound ripping from his throat. The barrel of ecstasy within him is full, so close to overflowing and spilling from the brim.

Quickly, he reaches for Markus’ hand, retracting his synthetic skin so he may interface with his lover.

Markus intertwines their fingers, accepting the invitation immediately. He groans when a flood of Simon’s words hit him. Thoughts, a myriad of feelings; love and lust hit him hard. He pushes back, sending his own emotions through their connection.

The love that they culminated together is unlike anything the two have ever experienced in their lives. It is so unadulterated, so raw in its form; Simon and Markus never want to separate as their bodies roll against one another, connecting as deeply as they physically and mentally can. The rest of the world has melted away, leaving only them for each other to kiss and embrace. Simon never wants this to end.

But, like anything, the pleasure inside him becomes too great.

“Markus,” he squeezes out. “I’m-“ Simon finishes the rest of his sentence wordlessly through their connection, desperate for completion.

Markus rams into him, the force rutting them up the tarp. He does not think he will last much longer, either.

“Do it, Simon,” He says, finding the android’s nub again and drawing ovals around it. “Come for me, baby. Come on my cock,”

With Markus’ explicit permission, Simon loses his bearing, body convulsing as he finally gives in, succumbing to the ecstasy that flows abundantly through him. His eyes roll, eyelids blinking rapidly and uncontrollably as white and blue sparks through them. Everything snaps taut, then loose, like a rubber band, and Simon is left what feels like he is out of breath though he does not need oxygen to survive.

Waves of release crash over him like a tsunami, whipping his insides with such intensity that he feels almost equivalent to a scrambled egg. His auditory sensors cut out before replaying remnants of that piano rift that Markus and he listened to earlier in the night. Simon shudders violently, sensing the slick that gushes over Markus’ cock still moving within his most inner sanction. He forces himself to send a wash of his pleasure through the interface with his lover.

Markus moans, oversensitized with the information passed through their connection. It is as if he can feel what Simon is feeling. It is like they are one being, and he cannot find where he ends and where Simon begins, trapping Markus in an endless cycle of taking and being taken.

With a sharp cry, the android comes, teeth chomping into fair, synthetic skin like an anchor. Markus sees stars, internal fans whirring overtime to keep him from overheating. His cock jolts within Simon’s grasp, warmth spreading rapidly throughout the both of them. With a smile on his face, he breathes, taking Simon’s lips with his in a sweet kiss.

They stay like this for a while, kissing in the afterglow of it all. It had felt so right, so utterly perfect to rejoice in sex tonight. Simon could not be happier. Markus rests on top of him, chest against chest as the fire behind them crackles quietly.

Simon whines softly when Markus finally pulls out, his spend dribbling out in a trail from his entrance. He feels so empty without his lover in him, and wishes they could do this again, forever and ever.

“We should join the others soon,” Markus says, trying not to stare at the mess they have made on the tarp. Simon looks like the image of debauched, leaking his fluids and fucked thoroughly. His dick twitches, but he suppresses the growing arousal. “They’ve probably noticed we have been missing by now.”

“Mmm,” Simon hums, sitting up. He winces a bit when more of Markus’ cum leaks from him. He will have to clean up a lot more than his lover will. “Come here,” he says. If he’s going to join the others soon, then he wants all of Markus he can get.

Swooping Markus into another kiss, he feels his thirium pump jump with glee. He may or may not be the ra9 that he believes in, but that does not keep Simon from loving Markus less; he would give his life for him. And, judging from the way Markus kisses back, Markus, the new leader of Jericho, loves Simon just as equally.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like SiMark, leave a kudo and comment. Just one can provide a meal a day for this poor fic writer.  
> Talk to me @ra9sthiccbicc on Twitter.


End file.
